The Peacock Club
by Gryvon
Summary: Kakashi/Iruka. Crossdressing. Kakashi's been hounding Iruka for a date for months. When Iruka finally gives in, it's not what Kakashi expected.


Kakashi handed over his mission report – only two days late this time – with a huge, cocky grin. The grin itself wasn't visible but the mischievous twinkle in his eye was definitely obvious. "So, wanna go out tonight?"

Iruka sighed as he took Kakashi's report. He unrolled the scroll, skimmed the contents, and then tossed it in the box behind him to be filed. "Fine."

"Well, better luck- Wait, what?" Kakashi froze and stared. That wasn't the way their routine worked. Iruka was supposed to shoot him down – usually with a jab about how bad his report was – like he had the last twelve times.

Iruka stared back. His expression was all business as he said "Peacock Club. Midnight tonight. Meet me inside. Don't be late."

Kakashi obediently nodded. He was suddenly glad for his mask because it hid his gaping jaw and most of the surprise on his face.

Iruka made a shooing motion. "Next."

Kakashi walked out of the mission room in a daze. He wasn't sure what had just happened but he knew he was going to like it.

* * *

The Peacock Club was one of the more eccentric establishments in Konoha, which considering how strange the Konoha ninja as a whole were, that was saying a lot. The place was packed when he got there at midnight on the dot, but that wasn't too surprising considering it was Friday night. He was distinctly overdressed in his uniform turtleneck and pants – minus most of the weaponry and pouches – but no one seemed to care. The crowd's attention was wholly devoted to the stage at the back of the club. It was a runway sort of affair, with a stripper pole at the longest end, right in the middle of the gathered crowd.

There was an old-fashioned thick red curtain hiding most of the stage. A song was just starting as Kakashi walked in – something upbeat and poppy that he didn't recognize. He had just enough time to order a cup of sake and find a seat before the curtain opened.

He was incredibly glad that he was sitting down, otherwise he would have ended up on the floor. That was Iruka. Iruka was onstage, and it didn't look a lot like the Iruka he was familiar with, no uniform or severe ponytail or forehead protector. Instead there was high-heeled boots in black leather than ended mid-calf and very well-shaped bare legs without a hair on them which disappeared under a pleated gray miniskirt. Kakashi's jaw fell lower as his eyes went up Iruka's form. Iruka had a tight white blouse that showed off ample cleavage – fake, obviously, but you couldn't tell just from looking. His hair was still in a ponytail but higher on his head. He was wearing makeup – eye shadow and blush and dark, dark red lipstick.

It was like Iruka had just stepped out of a schoolgirl porno and Kakashi was hard just from the sight of him. He almost couldn't believe it but there was the scar across Iruka's nose, unmistakable.

Then Iruka started to dance and Kakashi shifted, hiding his erection under the table before it got too obvious. Thankfully no one was looking at him. He wasn't the only one fascinated with Iruka. Hands went up almost immediately, holding out folded bills towards Iruka. He ignored them initially as he strutted towards the pole, moving with impressive grace in four inch heels. Then he reached the pole, jumped up and grabbed high along the metal to wrap his legs around it and slowly slide down.

Kakashi was fairly sure he'd caught a flash of lace panties. The crowd went wild as Iruka spun and slid around the pole. It was lurid and hot and everything Kakashi never realized he wanted. He wanted to be that pole and have Iruka wrapped around him. He'd do so many bad things to Iruka, right there on the stage, if he could. His hands clenched into fists under the table and he forced himself to stay seated.

Iruka stepped away from the pole and Kakashi nearly sighed in relief because he could have come just from watching that. Then Iruka bent down, taking money in his teeth and giving Kakashi a full-on view of his red lace panties. Kakashi downed his sake in one go.

The song ended far too early and still Kakashi didn't move from his chair, even as Iruka disappeared back through the curtain with a sly wink. He settled in to wait for the end of the show. Maybe if he was lucky, Iruka would do a second act.

* * *

Iruka was still made up when he emerged from backstage. People crowded around him instantly but he detached himself with a smile and a few soft words that Kakashi couldn't hear over the pounding dance beat. Iruka walked straight over to Kakashi's table. "You're still here. I'm impressed."

Kakashi stood. His erection was mostly under control but it was probably still a little obvious as he pressed against Iruka and let his hand settle on Iruka's ass. "I'm the one that's impressed." He grinned lecherously. "You put on quite the show, sensei."

Iruka raised an eyebrow but he didn't pull away and he didn't punch Kakashi. Those were both good signs. "Glad you enjoyed it. You should come more often."

"I plan to." Kakashi rubbed his hands over Iruka's back and down over his ass, squeezing once before pulling his hands back up. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Iruka slowly pulled out of Kakashi's arms with a smile. His hand closed over Kakashi's and twined their fingers together. "You can buy me several."

Kakashi followed Iruka to the bar like a love-sick puppy.

* * *

"This is me." Iruka giggled, laughing at some unspoken joke, as they stopped outside of his apartment. It was cold out but Kakashi couldn't feel it, not after the six cups of sake he'd had.

Kakashi stared at Iruka's door and frowned. He wasn't ready for Iruka to leave.

Iruka fumbled with the lock, opening the door on the second try. He turned in the open doorway and grabbed Kakashi by the front of his turtleneck, pulling Kakashi inside with him. The door slammed shut behind them. Iruka bent to unzip his boots and kick them off, and then he was on Kakashi, climbing him like Kakashi was the stripper pole in the club. Kakashi's hands reflexively gripped Iruka's ass to keep him from falling.

"Much better," Iruka declared before grabbing the back of Kakashi's head with one hand and pulling down Kakashi's mask with the other.

Iruka's lips were warm and wet on Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi gasped in surprise, which seemed to be the perfect opening for Iruka to push his tongue into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi's erection was back in full force, pressing hard against the front of Iruka's miniskirt. He squeezed Iruka's ass through the miniskirt. It was too thick, at least for what he wanted. He slid his hands beneath the skirt as Iruka sucked on Kakashi's tongue and rubbed his thumbs over the bare flesh of Iruka's ass. It was soft in his hands, plump in all the right places. He wanted to do naughty things to that ass.

Then his wandering fingers found the lace of Iruka's panties. He spun around, pressing Iruka against the door and grinding into him. Iruka gasped. His hand twisted in Kakashi's hair, holding tight. Kakashi traced the edges of Iruka's panties and then pushed one hand under the fabric. His fingers brushed against Iruka's cock where it was trapped by the fabric, straining against the position it'd been tucked into. Iruka jerked against Kakashi as Kakashi brushed his fingers over the slit in Iruka's cock.

"Bedroom." Iruka said the word like a command. Kakashi didn't need to be told twice.

Iruka guided them with sharp tugs on Kakashi's hair, directing them down a hall and around the corner, all the while sucking a hickey in the side of Kakashi's neck and writhing against Kakashi with a pretty impressive amount of skill. Kakashi kicked the bedroom door open. He lowered Iruka onto the mattress and followed him down. Iruka's legs finally let Kakashi go, spreading wide open for him in obvious invitation.

Kakashi sat back and stared down at Iruka. He was like a sumptuous buffet, all laid out for Kakashi and he didn't know where to start. Then Iruka shifted his legs wider apart, pulling the miniskirt higher up his bare legs and Kakashi had a good idea what he wanted. He flipped the skirt up, revealing that tantalizing red fabric. Iruka's erection was outlined in lace, every line of it obvious through the lace. Kakashi shifted back on the mattress and lowered his mouth to suck Iruka through the fabric.

Iruka groaned. Both of his hands combed through Kakashi's hair, pushing it back out of Kakashi's face and then twisting, holding tight as Kakashi took the head of Iruka's cock in his mouth. His tongue rubbed over the lace. It was a strange texture to feel on his tongue, but more than worth it for the noises Iruka made, loud and wanton and far too encouraging.

Kakashi ran his hands over Iruka's thighs. His skin was smooth under Kakashi's palms, far softer than Kakashi would have expected. He spread his hands wide, wanting to feel every part of Iruka. His hands wandered up Iruka's thighs, back to the lace panties which were like magnets to his hands. He pushed his tongue against Iruka's cock as his fingers slid under the panties to press against Iruka's opening.

"Here." One of Iruka's hands detached momentarily to fetch something from the head of the bed. He pushed a tube of lube and a condom against Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi sat back just long enough to pour lube onto his hand and then he was back, mouth latched firmly in place, making Iruka writhe beneath him. His hips pressed up, trying to push himself into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi stopped that with one hand on Iruka's stomach, holding him down while his slick fingers pushed into Iruka, two at once.

"Gods!" Iruka pulled Kakashi's hair hard. He shuddered and tried to simultaneously press up into Kakashi's mouth and down onto Kakashi's fingers. Kakashi wasn't letting him go anywhere.

He spread his fingers inside of Iruka, pressing down on Iruka's insides as he pulled his fingers out only to shove back in hard and fast. He made note of every moan and sigh, every groan and gasp, trying to figure out the pattern to Iruka's noises and how to make more of them.

Iruka tugged hard at Kakashi's head. "Please. Kakashi."

He didn't need to be told twice. Kakashi sat back and unzipped his pants. Iruka's mouth hung open, his eyes fixed on Kakashi. He licked his lips as Kakashi pulled his cock out, hard and wet and more than ready to feel Iruka around him. He ripped the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolled the condom down his cock. Iruka reached for the lube, beating Kakashi to spreading lube on the condom. Kakashi gripped Iruka's hips tight and locked his eyes with Iruka's as Iruka rubbed the lube over Kakashi's sheathed cock. His grip was strong and sure, definitely practiced. Kakashi would have gladly let Iruka fondle him for hours but right now he had other things he wanted.

He pulled Iruka's hands away after a minute, gripping both of Iruka's wrists in his and pinning them over Iruka's head with one hand. He used his other hand to pull Iruka's panties to the side, just far enough for Kakashi's cock to line up with Iruka's entrance. Iruka's legs wrapped around Kakashi's waist once more and squeezed encouragingly. Kakashi took a deep, steadying breath and shoved inside.

Iruka moaned. His head rolled back into the pillows and he arched against the bed. Kakashi's grip tightened on Iruka's wrists, probably a bit too tight but Iruka didn't complain. He didn't think Iruka would complain about anything right now, not with the way he was looking at Kakashi, all hooded eyes and blissed out expression.

It was hard to move much like this, but Kakashi wouldn't change anything. There was a damp spot growing on the front of Iruka's panties. Iruka's erection strained against the fabric but Kakashi made no move to free it. He liked the way it looked encased in red while Kakashi's cock slid in and out just below it. Kakashi was fascinated with the join of their bodies and the contrasts in color between their skin, the lace, and the fall of the miniskirt over Iruka's thighs.

"Kakashi."

He looked up. Iruka's eyes were wide and bright.

"Let me up."

He wanted to say no, wanted to keep fucking Iruka just like this, keep them here for hours but he was too wound up, too close to stay like this for very long. His hips slowed and he pulled out, hissing as Iruka's warmth slipped away. He sat back on his heels. Iruka shifted upright and then twisted them, pushing Kakashi down on his back where Iruka had just been. Kakashi lay back with a smile. His eyes followed Iruka as he knelt over Kakashi and slid the panties down and off. Then Iruka slid up, his skirt tenting from his erection. Iruka knelt over Kakashi's cock and pushed down, forcing Kakashi back inside.

Kakashi moaned. His hands gripped Iruka's hips, holding tight as Iruka bobbed, up and down, moving Kakashi inside him, slow at first and then growing faster. His breath came out in heavy pants. He watched Kakashi as he moved, his eyes focused and intent as he moved over Kakashi. It felt like heaven. The edge of Iruka's skirt brushed against Kakashi's thighs, sliding soft over his skin every time Iruka lifted up on his thighs.

Iruka shivered and a wet spot appeared on the front of his miniskirt, growing larger as he thrust down onto Kakashi's cock. He kept moving, his breathing growing more and more erratic until Kakashi groaned, leaning up off the bed as he came, his fingers digging tight into Iruka's thighs.

Iruka collapsed on top of Kakashi with a contented sigh. Kakashi felt a sharp pang of regret as his cock slipped out of Iruka. He missed the warmth already. Iruka's head lay pillowed on Kakashi's still-clothed chest, his eyes closed and his breath heavy but slowly calming. Kakashi pulled the tie free of Iruka's hair and stroked his fingers through the long strands. It was as soft as he'd always imagined, slipping through Kakashi's fingers like silk.

He wasn't sure how long they lay there. Long enough for their breathing to even out, their heaving chests to still. Kakashi would have thought Iruka had fallen asleep except there was still a subtle tension in his body, barely noticeable but still there, the same as any ninja, always ready to do battle if needed. Kakashi's free hand drifted over Iruka's side. His fingers found the bare patch of skin between Iruka's rucked up blouse and the waist of the miniskirt.

Eventually Iruka pulled away. He smiled at Kakashi, somewhat sleepily, and stood on wobbly legs. "Stay."

Kakashi watched as Iruka dipped down to pick his panties off the floor, flashing a lot of bare leg and a hint of ass, and then padding barefoot out of the room. He heard a nearby door open and then water started running. Kakashi turned his head to stare up at the bare ceiling. The tone of the water changed, presumably from Iruka stepping naked into the shower. Kakashi's cock twitched and he stood.

His clothes fell into a messy pile on the floor. He kicked them to the side, out of the way, and then tossed the used condom into the trash can near the bed. It only took him a second to find the condoms stashed next to Iruka's headboard. He rolled a clean one onto his cock and walked naked out of the bedroom. The bathroom door was cracked open.

He didn't bother to be stealthy as he pushed the door open and stepped into the bathroom. Iruka glanced at Kakashi from the other side of the glass door of the shower, his smile skewed by the glaze on the glass. Hot steam washed over Kakashi as he slid the shower door open. Iruka's head was under the spray, rinsing out the suds from his hear. Kakashi waited a moment until Iruka's hair was thoroughly rinsed and then he stepped up behind Iruka.

He crowded into Iruka's space. His cock pressed against the cleft of Iruka's ass. Iruka's hands came up to press flat against the shower tiles. He pushed back against Kakashi, rubbing his ass against Kakashi's cock. They slid against each other for a moment, just enjoying the slow friction. Then Kakashi reached down, lifting his cock just enough that it could line up with Iruka's entrance, pushing in once again.

Iruka moaned. His head fell down, hidden by the dark curtain of his hair. His bare back was surprisingly free of scars. There weren't many muscles there, just enough, and it was beautiful to Kakashi. He wanted to leave his mark on it, to have his name tattooed on Iruka's skin where only he could see. Possessive want washed through him and he thrust hard into Iruka, earning him a sharp gasp from Iruka's lips.

His hands pressed against the tile right next to Iruka's. It was hard not to compare. His hands were large, his fingers longer. Not necessarily stronger, but definitely deadlier. There were twenty ways he could kill Iruka from this position, another twenty more Iruka could use to kill him. It would have been worth it for the feel of Iruka's body clenching around him, warm and welcoming still.

As the warm water washed over him, his hips slowed, settling into a smooth, even rhythm. His lips traced the back of Iruka's neck, sucking over his spine and pressing a line of kisses over his shoulders. They moved together, back and forth, push and pull, in full synchronization. Iruka was a tight heat around his cock, pulling him in and making him never want to leave. He could get used to this. He could be addicted to this, probably already was. He was a goner and it was so, so very worth all the times he'd been shot down to get to this perfect heaven.

"It's cold."

Kakashi blinked. The water was getting cold. They should probably get out soon. Kakashi pulled his hand away from the wall and closed it around Iruka's erection. The skin was warm against his cold hand. Iruka shuddered against him, pressing back into Kakashi's chest. They didn't last long. Two quick strokes and then Iruka was done, warm seed spilling over Kakashi's palm. He came into the condom, wished he was coming in Iruka's ass, marking him and claiming Iruka as his own.

There would be time for that later. Plenty of time for that, because now that he'd had Iruka, now that he knew exactly what he'd been missing for so long, there was no way Kakashi was ever letting Iruka go. It didn't matter how many times Iruka told him no. He could wait. He would wait for that eventual yes, just for a chance to have Iruka like this again.

Iruka gasped when Kakashi finally pulled out. He shuddered, though Kakashi wasn't sure if that was from loss or cold. Kakashi reached past him to shut off the water. Still, Iruka didn't move, not even when Kakashi slid the shower door open and tossed the condom into the garbage. He grabbed a towel from the back of the door and stepped back into the shower. Iruka groaned as the towel draped over his back. Kakashi rubbed soothing circles in Iruka's back, drying him from shoulders to waist and then moving down Iruka's legs. He turned Iruka and moved back up, drying Iruka's front.

Iruka smiled at him, soft and gentle. His arms draped over Kakashi's shoulders when Kakashi stood all the way back up and pulled Kakashi down into a deep kiss.

"Stay the night?"

Kakashi nodded. He wouldn't leave for anything save for a direct order from the Hokage. Iruka leaned into him as Kakashi dried Iruka's hair. He was soft and pliable in Kakashi's hands. Kakashi was almost tempted to go for a third round but he didn't think either of them could handle it right now.

They stumbled from the bathroom and fell back on the bed in a twisted tangle of limbs and hair and skin against skin. Kakashi breathed in the scent of Iruka's shampoo and smiled.

He had a feeling the Peacock Club was going to get a lot of his money from now on.


End file.
